Gran Colombia (Simón Bolivar)
Gran Colombia led by Simón BolivarGran Colombia is a custom civilization by LeugiPatria Grande, with contributions from whoward69. This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and KingsGods and Kings Version. It replaces the City-State of Bogota with Quito and Panama City with San Juan. Overview Gran Colombia Gran Colombia (Great Colombia) is a name used today for the state that encompassed much of northern South America and part of southern Central America from 1819 to 1831. This short-lived republic included the territories of present-day Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Panama, northern Peru and northwest Brazil. The first three were the successor states to Gran Colombia at its dissolution. Panama was separated from Colombia in 1903. Since Gran Colombia's territory corresponded more or less to the original jurisdiction of the former Viceroyalty of New Granada, it also claimed the Caribbean coast of Costa Rica and Nicaragua, the Mosquito Coast, and Guayana Esequiba in Guyana. Its existence was marked by a struggle between those who supported a centralized government with a strong presidency and those who supported a decentralized, federal form of government. At the same time, another political division emerged between those who supported the Constitution of Cucuta and two groups who sought to do away with the Constitution, either in favor of breaking up the nation into smaller republics or maintaining the union but creating an even stronger presidency. The faction that favored constitutional rule coalesced around Vice-President Francisco de Paula Santander, while those who supported the creation of a stronger presidency were led by President Simon Bolivar. The two men had been allies in the war against Spanish rule, but by 1825, their differences had become public and were an important part of the political instability from that year onward. Simón Bolivar Simon Jose Antonio de la Santisima Trinidad Bolivar y Palacios Ponte y Blanco (24 July 1783 – 17 December 1830), commonly known as Simon Bolivar was a Venezuelan military and political leader. Bolivar played a key role in Latin America's successful struggle for independence from the Spanish Empire, and is today considered one of the most influential politicians in the history of the Americas. Following the triumph over the Spanish monarchy, Bolivar participated in the foundation of the first union of independent nations in Hispanic-America, a republic, which was named Gran Colombia, of which he was president from 1819 to 1830. Bolivar remains regarded in Hispanic-America as a hero, visionary, revolutionary, and liberator. During his lifetime, he led Venezuela, Colombia (including Panama at the time), Ecuador, Peru (together with Don Jose de San Martin), and Bolivia to independence, and helped lay the foundations for democratic ideology in much of Latin America. Dawn of Man Great Libertador, Simon Bolivar. You led South America to its independence against the Spanish Empire. Following the triumph over the Spanish monarchy, you participated in the foundation of the first union of independent nations in Hispanic-America, a republic, which was named Gran Colombia. You led Venezuela, Colombia (including Panama at the time), Ecuador, Peru , and Bolivia to independence, and helped lay the foundations for democratic ideology in much of Latin America. Your dream had been to engender an American Revolution-style federation among all the newly independent republics, with a government set up solely to recognize and uphold the rights of the individual. The dream didn't live long however, as clashing interests within the Libertadores of each region made the idea lose strength and influence, it was the only and short time so many countries in South America were under only one government. These differences still manage to generate problems to South America. Will you help them reunite again? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Introduction: '"Well Met. I'm Simon Bolivar, El Libertador. Welcome to my greatest project: The Gran Colombia." 'Introduction: '"Greetings, I hope you can be an ally of our freedom. I'm Simon Bolivar, El Libertador, founder of the Gran Colombia." 'Introduction: '"My name is Simon Bolivar, El Libertador. Will you aid us in the path of our freedom?" 'Defeat: '"And the Gran Colombia, lies defeated. But the dreams of freedom will not perish!" 'Defeat: '"So, it is the end of this dream... Let's hope justice manages to punish you eventually." 'Defeat: '"And so its come to this... I devoted my life to building this Gran Colombia, so know that this is not the end!" Strategy Gran Colombia excels at Domination. Prioritise first any aggressor Civs who have conquered their neighbours, so that you can liberate Cities and earn Golden Ages. Capitals and any other Cities you decide to keep receive a free Courthouse, saving precious Production, Happiness and Gold at any point in the game, though especially earlier on. The Libertador possesses the same Promotion as the Assyrian Siege Tower, allowing all Units a significant attack increase against Cities. It does not apply to the tile the Libertador is on though. Llaneros have a use in escorting Libertadors to the frontline, otherwise, they are the weak link in an otherwise strong Civ. Turning Great People in Libertadors can give use to Great Musicians and captured Great Prophets. They cannot be used for Citadels, but still possess the total 65% attack increase vs. Cities, and can also be expended for Political Treatises in the same manner as a Great Writer. Unique Attributes: Music Mod Support List of Cities Full Credits List * whoward69: Lua, design help. * Zipa_DH: Map, Civ Icon. * Leugi: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Leugi Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Patria Grande Category:42 Civ Battle Royale